El llamado de la bestia
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Cada noche soñaba con él pero no podía acercarse, su corazón dolía pero no entendía el porque, aun así no tenía tiempo para ello.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, es la primera vez que me adentro en este fandom y realmente espero tener una cálida bienvenida o que por lo menos no odien mi forma de escribir.

Ante todo debo aclarar que este será un _**SesshomaruXKagome, **_si no gustan leer de la pareja, abstenerse, si creen que no es una buena historia abstenerse de insultos.

Es corto, realmente corto puesto que mis nervios están a flor de piel, es la primera vez que escribo de estos Personajes y espero que no sean tan OoC.

Los personajes no son míos, la historia si, y ahora los dejo leer esta pequeña contribución.

* * *

><p><strong>El llamado de la bestia.<strong>

**Prólogo **

Dormía plácidamente en su suave cama, la luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba su nívea piel blanca dando el aspecto de resplandecer bajo la suave luz del astro.

_Estaba parada frente a un gran animal, un perro o por lo menos con aspecto de este, hermoso, ante sus ojos una criatura magnifica pero a la vez peligrosa. Blanco como la nieve y tan grande que sentía insignificante ante ese par de aterradores ojos rojos que la miraban._

_La rodeaba, como depredador en busca de su presa, tenía miedo y a la vez no. Era una situación extraña, debería estar aterrada pero extrañamente sentía la necesidad de acercarse a él pero al intentarlo una barrera se cernía sobre ambos y se alejaban._

_Despertaba en un profundo pozo oscuro, arrodillada en el suelo y con aspecto deplorable, sucia, con raspones en sus manos y rodillas, su antes hermoso y liso cabello azabache ahora estaba sin vida, enmarañado y lleno de cuanta suciedad había. Aun en su estado escuchaba el lamento de una criatura y hacía que su corazón doliese. Quería salir de ahí, encontrarlo y consolarlo pero era imposible, cada que lo intentaba mas y mas profundo de volvía el pozo._

_La desesperación la hacía presa del pánico que la invadía y sus lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, necesitaba ayuda, la imagen de esa imponente bestia de ojos rojos venía a su mente y mentalmente rogaba por su ayuda. No debería puesto que ella era independiente, fuerte, audaz pero se sentía desamparada._

—_Kagome, Kagome —escuchaba que la llamaban en la lejanía, era una voz aterciopelada, hermosa, varonil, largó su vista hacia el vasto cielo y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho al verlo, intentó acercarse pero al hacerlo..._

Despertó abruptamente sintiendo ese extraño malestar en su pecho, se sentía agitada y sabía que nuevamente en su sueño había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas. _¿Qué está pasando conmigo? _Se preguntaba la joven sentada en la cama tratando de regular su respiración ¿quien era esa persona? ¿porque nunca podía verle el rostro? ¿Porque lloraba? Diablos, ella era Kagome Higurashi, una estudiante de secundaria y no tenía tiempo de indagar en las profundidades de sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Si creen que la historia merece que se siga desarrollando me lo hacen saber con sus review y ante todo les pediré paciencia puesto que tengo mas de 5 fics que actualizar.<p> 


	2. El primer llamado

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía.**

**Chapter****I**

_**Primer llamado.**_

Las mieses de la vida, la oportunidad de tener una mujer a su lado, de disfrutar sus cuidados y beneficios es algo que jamás le llamo la atención.

Él nació para ser grande, un poderoso guerrero digno de ser el heredero de las tierras del Oeste. Tan hermoso como letal, así era Sesshomaru Taisho, el primogénito de Inu No Taisho, el Gran General Perro conocido, temido y respetado tanto entre los humanos como en la comunidad Youkai.

Desde temprana edad fue instruido en las artes de la guerra, si eres inteligente te aparataras de su camino y por ningún motivo lo provocaras, si eres idiota… tu sangre se esparcirá en el paisaje manchando la tierra y el verdor de la naturaleza con el vital líquido carmesí, los cuervos devoraran lo que quede de tus restos y todo lo que sabrás es que pereciste en manos de un ser poderoso y orgulloso que no se inmuto ante el hecho de tener que rebanarte con sus poderosas garras, o en dado caso si eras un ser medianamente digno, usaría una de sus poderosas espadas.

Su siempre fiel Jaken y la bestia de transporte Ah-Un, siempre lo acompañaron. Ciertamente era el poderoso señor del Oeste pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio osaría atacar sus tierras? De seguro perecería antes de siquiera intentarlo, por eso se daba la libertad de pasearse por el mundo en busca de más poder, y tal vez de algo más que su gélido órgano vital se negaba a aceptar.

Es un hecho conocido por muchos y aceptado por pocos. Todos, humanos, youkais y hanyos nacen unidos a una pareja mediante el hilo rojo del destino. Es un hecho tan poderoso que si eres de los pocos afortunados que encuentras ese ser especial conocerás la dicha que muy pocos encuentran.

Bien dicen que los tesoros del cielo es algo que no todos pueden encontrar, por eso si alguien es capaz de luchar, buscar y encontrar a su pareja vivirá feliz por toda la eternidad, en esta vida y en la otra.

Él lo sabía, entre las muchas lecciones y aprendizajes en el castillo estaban esos pergaminos míticos que hablaban de esos temas y más. Cuando era inocente se maravillaba con tan maravillosas historias y rogaba ser adulto para ir en busca de su alma gemela solo que…ya no era ese pequeño cachorro soñador, ahora era un poderoso y orgulloso Daiyokai pero por más que quisiera aplacar esos sueños estos insistían en volver una y otra vez.

El suave olor de ella llegaba a sus fosas nasales, sus ojos aunque no estaban cegados eran incapaces de verla, la escuchaba llorar y pedir ayuda pero por más que buscaba cada vez más su voz se escuchaba lejana…tan lejos que los separaban cientos de años.

Maldecía en su fueron interior cuando eso pasaba, creyó que estaban olvidados, enterrados para siempre en sus recuerdos pero ahora con más insistencia y claridad volvían a su mente. Antes era incapaz de ver siquiera una silueta, ahora podía ver el azabache que cubría su cabeza, su olor era tan suave y relajante pero no podía saber si era youkai, suponía que así era. Él era uno de los más poderosos en su clase y su compañera no podía ser menos.

Porque aunque no quería buscarla y ciertamente era obstinado no esperaba menos que una poderosa Daiyoukai como compañera…una a la que jamás buscaría o reclamaría. Él no podía, no nació para esos placeres, el fulgor de la batalla, las ansias de obtener el tesoro de su padre dejado a su tonto medio hermano, el odio y desprecio a los humanos…con excepción de su nueva acompañante, eran sucesos que ocupaban su vida.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido hacia algunos días, antes de buscar a Inuyasha y conocer el paradero de la poderosa Tessaiga. Un poderoso espasmo eléctrico recorrió toda su perfecta anatomía haciéndolo levantarse en el proceso.

Estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos cuando sintió eso y una poderosa fuerza mítica lo llamó, se sintió arrastrado hacia un lugar desconocido, su bestia tomo el control de su cuerpo y usando sus grandes habilidades se movía rápidamente hacia…algún lugar, solo que en el camino recobro el control total de su cuerpo reprimiendo sus instintos primitivos y volviéndose hacia el lugar anterior.

Ella regresaba del colegio, ni siquiera su uniforme se había quitado. Estaba a punto de abrir las puertas de su casa cuando sintió algo extraño proveniente del viejo pozo en una parte olvidada del templo. Quiso repetirse que no era nada o que no fuera pero la curiosidad la llamó y solo asomar su cabeza una extraña criatura la arrastro hacia adentro. Se vio en la obligación de luchar por su vida, por su existencia, si le preguntan si sintió miedo sin duda diría que si pero una extraña cosa que solo había visto en esos libros de mitología no la derrotaría.

Sin saber como una extraña aura salió de su cuerpo y destruyo en el acto a la criatura. Una vez libre se dispuso a salir pero… ¡Oh sorpresa se llevó!

Sus oscuras orbes de chocolate se abrieron con asombro, ante ella el paisaje más hermoso que ni en sueños pudo haber visto. Ciertamente era el mismo pozo pero el paisaje era verde, lleno de vida y aunque sentía extrañas vibraciones en su cuerpo se dejó llevar por la hermosura del lugar.

Un tanto asustada y otro poco curiosa se disponía a caminar cuando…un llamado, un poderoso llamado y una extraña ansiedad que rayaban la casi desesperación se apoderaron de ella por milésimas de segundo pero que a ella le parecieron eternas. Quiso ir tras ese llamado, la exquisita energía eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo le instaba a ir a quien sabe donde pero entonces…

Su mirada se volvió hacia el ¿árbol que estaba en su casa? Eso no era lo sorprendente, lo que llamó su atención fue ese extraño joven vestido con extraños ropajes rojos y ¿sus orejas de perro? Rápidamente se acercó y acaricio, solo que una sorpresa más la hizo sentir extraña.

El abrió sus ojos y ella… imágenes de los ojos de ese ser de sus sueños llego con claridad. Dorados como el oro y resplandecientes como el mismo sol, pero había algo diferente solo que tantas emociones le impidieron reconocerlas al instante.

* * *

><p>Primero que todo quiero agradecerle a todos por tomar un poco de su tiempo y dejarme un review. Tanto como los que siempre siguen el fandom como a las chicas que conocí en el otro fandom del cual escribo.<p>

Espero que este capítulo les resuelva algunas dudas acerca si Kagome viajaba o no al pasado, y así como les gustó el prólogo también les guste este primer capítulo. De a poco haré los capítulos más largos.

Han de saber que nunca planeo lo que vendrá a continuación, así que la cantidad de palabras de cada capítulo variara dependiendo de como este mi inspiración. Unos pueden ser más largos y otros más cortos, espero no los moleste eso. Por cierto, no vayan a asustarse que no habrá una relación amorosa entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

Saben, si ven algún error en la ortografía o la redacción no me molesta que me lo indiquen, de hecho es algo que agradecería puesto que me permite corregirlo.

Ahora si me despido, hasta una próxima.


End file.
